No somos tan distintos
by LadyNeverland
Summary: Un solo encuentro, dos palabras cruzadas, pero para Hinata Hyuga era más que eso, era el inicio de una nueva vida, una vida llena de mentiras y secretos pero sobretodo era el inicio de una vida con pasión y amor; todo ello causado por una única persona, Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**No somos tan distintos**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida de Hinata Hyuga era simplemente perfecta, su padre la respetaba, asistía la más prestigiosa escuela de Japón, con la mejores calificaciones, tenía los mejores amigos, y una numerosa cantidad de fans, que la idolatraba, la vida le sonreía y ella siempre contestaba con una más radiante si cabía.

Hinata era una persona vergonzosa y tímida, pero una vez que la conocías te enamorabas completamente de ella, de su majestuosa belleza; poseía un pelo negro como el carbón, una piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos ojos dignos de un Hyuga, tan blancos que se podrían confundir con la propia luna; y de su increíble forma de ser, era amable, fiel a sus amigos, tierna, infantil, imaginativa, valiente, y en ocasiones demasiado emotiva.

Pero Hinata tenía la firme sensación de que faltaba algo, pero lo que ella no esperaba es que ese algo tuviera nombre y apellidos; y cambiara su vida de pies cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del Prólogo**


	2. Chapter 2

**No somos tan distintos**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amanecía con un sol esplendido en Japón, a las afueras de Tokio, en una enorme mansión, despertaba una joven pelinegra, cuando en ese mismo instante una de sus numerosas sirvientas, venía a despertarla como cada mañana.

- Hinata- sama, despierte, el desayuno está listo y servido en el comedor y Hiashi-sama la espera para comenzar.

-Sí, ya bajo, en unos minutos estaré lista- aseguraba la joven con voz adormilada.

En unos pocos segundos después el cuarto, el cual era lila; llena de peluches, mientras que las repleto de grupos de música, se convirtió en un caos, pantalones, camisetas, faldas, calcetines, todo ellos volaban por los aires, para aterrizar en el suelo, o quedarse colgado del dosel de la majestuosa cama central, totalmente desecha.

- Mierda, mierda; ¿dónde estará?- Hablaba en voz alta, mientras seguía revolviendo el armario.- ¡AH! Aquí está- gritaba mientras se ponía el uniforme de la escuela Byakugan, tenía 15 años y la joven era estudiante de primer año en uno de los mejores institutos del mundo, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad; el uniforme estaba conformado por cuatro piezas principales, una falda entablillada, una simple camisa blanca y por último la chaqueta azul marino, con el emblema de la escuela bordado.

Una vez arreglada totalmente, con el pelo peinado, calcetines hasta la rodilla y la corbata perfectamente anudada y colocada; la joven se dispuso a bajar al comedor para poder tomar el desayuno con su padre, su hermana Hanabi de 12 años y su primo Neji de su misma edad, el cual había sido adoptado por Hiashi, hace 5años cuando su padre Hizashi murió en un accidente automovilístico.

- Buenos días padre- Saludaba Hinata gentilmente para luego tomar asiento donde le correspondía.

- Buenos días Hinata- devolvía el saludo su padre secamente

- Hola hermana- Decía Hanabi otorgándole a la mayor una gran sonrisa, que esta correspondió con gusto

- Hola Hanabi-chan- Contestaba de manera tierna y dulce.

Neji se mantenía en completo silencio, solo abría la boca para comer y beber, pero Hinata estaba convencida de que en poco tiempo pediría (a través de una pizarra o señas) que se le inyectaran los alimentos por vía intravenosa; Neji lleva sin pronunciar una palabra desde hacía un mes e Hinata empezaba a preocuparse de verdad por su primo, algo muy gordo debía de haber pasado.

- Hinata, dentro de dos días será la fiesta de la empresa, como progenitora debes asistir, recuerda que tu obligación es estar impecable y transmitir una buena impresión a los accionistas y socios.- Decía su padre, un poco mandón pero con muy buena intención, solo quería lo mejor para su empresa, ¿Quién lo culparía?; Ella no desde luego.

Hinata sería la próxima presidenta de la empresa familiar, Hyuga Inc.; la empresa constructora más importante de Japón. Terminaría el instituto con mayoría de excelentes, luego asistiría a la universidad de Tokio cursando empresariales para luego convertirse en la líder de la empresa; todo el plan había sido milimétricamente calculado, creo que también habían calculados horarios de asistencia al baño, por su padre y demás socios minoritarios para que en un futuro la empresa se mantuviera como líder del sector.

Como es evidente nadie consultó las decisiones a Hinata, simplemente se la encadenó a un futuro, que no se asemejaba para nada a lo que ella mas anhelaba, ser fotógrafa, en más de una ocasión Hinata había insinuado lo magnifico que sería dedicarse a la fotografía, pero en todos las ocasiones lo único que ganaba era una fuerte reprimenda por parte de su padre, que consideraba ese tipo de profesión incierta y poco fiable, llegando incluso amenazarla con echarla de la familia Hyuga si volvía a mencionar cualquier tipo de camino alternativo, al que había diseñado con tanto esmeró y dedicación, por ello la joven dejó de insistir en cambiar su futuro pasando a ser mejor valorada por su padre que la consideraba una mujer madura y seria, digna hija de su padre, el gran promotor constructor, Hiashi-sama.

Después de haber desayunado, Hinata recogió su bolsa y salió dirección a la escuela, junto a su primo que como novedad se mantenía callado, Hinata respetaba su huelga de palabras así que en un principio no dijo nada al respecto pero habiendo recorrido la mitad del camino, la joven estaba desesperada casi rozando la histeria, y mira que ella era chica de pocas palabras pero que su primo la sacaba de quicio, un segundo más sin abrir la boca y acabaría en un manicomio. Así pues nuestra ingeniosa protagonista, ideó el mejor jamás inventado para hacer hablar a su querido primito, iniciar una conversación, por favor señores otorguémosle un premio nobel.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Un nuevo día! ¡Estoy impaciente!- Gritó inesperadamente la pelinegra, dando como resultado que su primo se sobresaltara y la mirara con los ojos casi desorbitados.- ¿No estás emocionado?- preguntó de una manera dulce y tierna al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

-…-

Ni una sola palabra salió de los labios del chico

- ¿No ti-tienes ganas de ve-ver a Matsuri o a Sasame?- volvió a preguntar, la ojiblanca, aunque empezaba a flaquear y eso se notaba cuando la pequeña Hinata comenzaba a tartamudear; pero no esta vez no se rendiría- _te haré hablar Neji, ya lo verás, Hinata Hyuga no se rinde- _pensaba esta para darse ánimos.

-…-

- Me han pre-preguntado por ti, parecían im-impacientes de verte- seguía

-…-

-¡Oh! ¿Qué pa-pasa te has can-cansado de ellas?

-…-

-Tranquilo, encontrarás otras a-amiguitas con la que divertirte- Insistía la chica- Aunque no esté de acuerdo con ese tipo de relación en la que juegas con la chicas simplemente para tu propio disfrute, es como si no respetaras sus sentimientos- continuaba criticando la forma de relacionarse su primo con la mujeres, a sus 15 jóvenes años había pasado gran parte de los últimos 2 años entre las faldas de muchas chicas.

-…-

Silencio, únicamente silencio es lo que recibiría de su primo, pero no se daría por vencida, conseguiría que de esa boquita, que tantos suspiros ha arrancado, pronunciaría una palabra y ella sería la primera en escucharla, pero no sería hoy y tal vez tampoco mañana, pero lo conseguiría.

Hinata y Neji, llegaban a la escuela, su primo se fue por su cuenta sin ni siquiera despedirse (con un gesto habría bastado) e Hinata se convertía en una jirafa para poder encontrar a sus amigos entre todo el tumulto de gente que ocupaba la entrada al lugar, pero nada, no daba con…

- ¡Hinata-chaaaaan!- Cuando la joven se giró para atender al grito, era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en suelo, con su mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka, encima mientras este le lamia los mofletes y la estrujaba contra él- ¿Qué tal, tomatito?- ese era su apodo, Kiba se lo había puesto cuando se conocieron en la guardería, al morderle este sus sonrojadas mejillas, que se asemejaban a un tomatito maduro, por su ya casi superado complejo de perro.

- Ki-Kiba-kun me ahogas- intentaba decir la muchacha con voz ronca por el esfuerzo; Hinata amaba a Kiba, como amigo claro, pero a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, siempre la abrazaba, manoseaba, besaba (no en los labios) o simplemente avergonzaba, delante de todo el mundo, le encanta verla sufrir, ver como su perfecta piel blanca se teñía de un rojo pasión que muchos pintalabios envidiaban.

- Buenos días Hinata- saludaba Shino Aburame, su otro mejor amigo, este era un poco siniestro le gusta llevar cara la cubierta, aunque Hinata creía que le daba un aire misterioso, siempre llevaba la capucha de su chaqueta, cubriéndole el pelo negro; a Shino lo conocían de hace relativamente poco, pero un día ocurrió, simplemente Shino entró en su vida para quedarse permanentemente, tanto que para Hinata y Kiba ya era indispensable, no podían vivir sin él, los calmaba solo con su presencia, y aunque no hablara mucho, cuando lo hacía era realmente útil, vamos se había convertido en una extremidad más de los dos chicos.

- Hola chicos, no sabéis cuanto os he extrañado- dijo ya de pie y totalmente liberada de los brazos, fuertes y protectores de Kiba, había que reconocer que el chico era atractivo (no el tipo de Hinata, pero atractivo) poseía un pelo castaño claro y corto y unos ojo marrones que a Hinata le encantaban; en ese instante la campana sonó indicando que empezaría las clases- ¡Venga chicos, qué emoción! ¡Primera clase de la mañana allá vamos!

-Sí, pero… ¿dónde está Neji, no iba a venir contigo?- Preguntó Kiba extrañado de no ver cerca al primo normalmente sobreprotector, de su tomatito.

- Se ha ido antes de encontrarme con vosotros, a lo mejor ha ido a ver a sus amigas, con suerte a ellas si las habla- Se lamentaba la pelinegra

- ¡Oh! A sí que es verdad, lo que nos contaste; Neji, el conquistador, se quedó mudo- Dijo el castaño de manera divertida para luego comenzar a reírse solo- Venga chicos, es gracioso- Se justificaba tras haber captado la miradas de reproche de sus dos amigos.

- No te preocupes Hinata, será algo momentáneo, o simplemente fue testigo de algo tan atroz que el shock que le produjo fue tan grande que su habla se ha paralizado- Dijo Shino, para "calmar" a Hinata, aunque lo que consiguió fue dejar a sus dos amigos paralizados, pensando en las posibilidades atroces que dejaron a Neji mudo.

- Si, seguro que se le pasa, ahora démonos prisa o aquí la princesa Hyuga, es capaz de descuartizarnos por llegar tarde a clase- Habló el Inuzuka, intentando quitar hierro al asunto- ¿Verdad princesa?

Princesa, para ellos era la princesa Hyuga, la chica más maravillosa del mundo, guapa, atractiva, inteligente, alegre, modesta; simplemente un espécimen perfecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese mismo instante, el centro del la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio, despertaba un apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules, tras oír los gritos y golpes provenientes del exterior de la casa.

- ¡Joder, Naruto, abre la puerta de una puta vez!- Se distinguía entre la multitud de blasfemias que llegaban a los oídos del rubio.

Naruto se levantó de la enorme cama, para luego sonreír de medio lado y soltar una carcajada al ver a la hermosa mujer rubia que dormía en el otro lado de la cama siendo únicamente cubierta por un fina sábana blanca, el hombre que estaba completamente desnudo se vistió con unos calzoncillos que estaban tirados por el suelo; después se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Cómo no abras la puerta en un segundo, te juro que tiro la puerta abajo!

- ¡¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa, Sasuke?!- Gritó el joven rubio, al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Sasuke, su supuesto mejor amigo, el apuesto joven, era alto, tan alto como el propio Naruto; y poseía el pelo color azabache y los ojos tan negros como la propia oscuridad, y una tez blanquecina que contrastaba con la morena piel del rubio.

Estos dos se conocían de toda la vida, habían crecido juntos, pero siempre estaban discutiendo, insultándose, peleándose; aún así se defendían y eran los mejores amigos, prácticamente inseparables; Sasuke y Naruto eran polos opuestos, no solo físicamente, Sasuke era calmado y algo pesimista en cambio Naruto era un chico hiperactivo, quizás demasiado hiperactivo; y siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, pero había una cosa en la que eran iguales, siempre luchaban, por lo que les parecía injusto.

-¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?!- Gritaba el pelinegro a todo pulmón- hoy son las entrevistas para las nuevas chicas del local número nueve, y se suponía que íbamos a supervisarlas, vamos vístete, comienzan en una hora.

-¿Hoy eran las entrevistas?- preguntó-Perdona se me había olvidado, estaba un poco ocupado- Dijo riéndose y señalando a la chica, que comenzaba a despertarse, en la cama.

- ¡¿Pero tú que tienes en la cabeza?! ¿Serrín?- Decía Sasuke dándole un golpe en la frente al rubio-¿Esa es Shion?- preguntó ya más calmado, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento divertido por parte de Naruto- ¿En serio te has acostado, con una de tus propias prostitutas?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

La despampánate rubia salía del baño completamente vestida con un corto vestido de lentejuelas negras, se dirigía a la salida dedicando a los dos hombres parados en la entrada un brillante sonrisa y dándole al rubio un beso en la mejilla, luego salió del apartamento en silencio.

Después de que Naruto hubiera desayunado, se vistió, con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta naranja con las zapatillas del mismo color, le encantaba el color naranja, era divertido, juvenil, vivo, llamativo; le definía por completo, igual que Sasuke que su seriedad, madurez y perfección eran transmitidos por camisas blanca con trajes de color negro.

- En serio eres un cabeza hueca- soltó de repente Sasuke- Tienes que empezar a ser más maduro y serio.

- ¿Quieres que sea como tú?- preguntó

- No estaría mal

- No, paso, prefiero no convertirme en un amargado-

- No es ser amargado, es poder hacerte cargo de "esto", no es un juego de niños.

- Lo sé, llevo en "esto", tanto como tú, desde los 17 años.

- Si y ahora tienes 24 y seguimos igual, dudo que Jiraiya nos dejara al cargo para mantenernos donde estábamos. No sé si seré un amargado pero lo que sí sé es que si queremos conseguir nuestra meta hay que ser conscientes a lo que nos enfrentamos, y esto no es un estúpido juego de estrategia, aquí si nos jugamos nuestras vidas.

- Lo sé, Sasuke tranquilo conseguiremos nuestra venganza.

- Espero que así sea, ya estamos llegando al local.

El coche en el que iban paró en un oscuro callejón, donde simplemente había una sucia puerta de hierro, donde justo encima colgaba un cartel donde decía club con letras luminosas de color rosa.

Los dos hombres entraron al local, donde se encontraba una mujer con el pelo rosa, esta se dio la vuelta para rodear a los chicos en un efusivo abrazo, al que el rubio respondió inmediatamente igual de cariñoso y el otro chico se mantuvo callado y con cara de molestia.

-¡Por fin llegaron! Se tardaron bastante ¿Dónde estaba?- Preguntó la chica del pelo rosa, ella era Sakura, la mejor amiga de Sasuke y Naruto ; pero también era su mano derecha en el negocio.

- Estábamos en mi casa Sakura-chan- Dijo el ojiazul- me quedé dormido- continuó con una enorme sonrisa y una mano en la nuca.

- Bueno lo importante es que estáis aquí, las chicas están todas sólo falta una pero empezaremos ya. Porque no supervisáis desde la sala negra- La sala negra era el despacho lleno de papeles ficheros, una mesa y dos simples sillas pero no era un simple despacho lo que lo hacía espacial era el cristal-espejo, que comunicaba con el bar donde en ese instantes se encontraba Sakura con la chicas, desde allí contemplarían las entrevistas y sopesarían la mejor decisión.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron en el despacho, se sentaron y esperaron a que las entrevistas finalizaran.

Después de 3 largas horas, la entrevistas acabaron y las 4 chicas que se habían presentado ya se habían ido; era la hora de comer y se hizo saber por el rugido hambriento del joven rubio.

- ¡Genial! ¡A comer! El Ichiraku queda cerca iré a comprar algo de comer. ¿Sakura-chan querrás ramen?- preguntó el escandaloso rubio, impaciente por poder comer ramen la cual era su comida favorita y más aún si era ramen del Ichiraku.

¡BAAM!

La puerta se abrió de sopetón dejando ver en el umbral un a una chica joven pelirroja, con el pelo totalmente revuelto, y ojos de igual color los cuales vestían una gafas demasiado serias.

La chica vestía un aburrido traje compuesto de una chaqueta gris abierta que dejaba ver la camisa negra de debajo y que también tenía los primeros botones desabrochados pudiéndose apreciar el inicio de sus pechos y como eran cubiertos por un sujetador negro; llevaba una falda del mismo color arrugada por las rodilla dejando ver un agujero en la medias color carne y una pequeña mancha de sangre, en su perfecta piel blanca. El conjunto de la joven culminaba con los zapatos de tacón bajo negros y un maletín de cuero marrón que llevaba el emblema de la universidad de Tokio.

Las tres personas del local miraron a la joven intrusa impactados por su poca delicadeza y el aspecto desastroso que llevaba esta.

- Me… me daríais un vaso de agua… por favor- Decía la joven jadeando

Sakura le llevo a la joven el vaso que había pedido y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla que anterior mente ocupaba ella, la cual estaba entre los dos hombres en una de las mesa justo delante del escenario del local.

- Soy Karin, venía porque necesitaban prostitutas para este local ¿no?- Dijo, los otros tres se quedaron impresionados, la chica era muy directa

- Si, es aquí, ¿estás interesada?- Habló amablemente Sakura

- Si, sino lo estuviera no hubiera venido corriendo desde la universidad, hasta uno de los barrios más alejados, con tacones, y falda.

- Sobre eso ¿por qué has venido así vestida?- Preguntó la pelirrosa

- Estudio derecho, y hoy hemos hecho una simulación de un juicio, así es como visten los abogados- dijo señalando sus ropas

-¿Aburridos?- Dijo intentando ser gracioso el rubio

-Exacto- Dijo cortante

- ¿Quieres ser prostituta?-Volvió a preguntar Sakura

- No es el sueño de mi vida, pero me acaban de despedir de la cafetería donde trabajaba y el alquiler y la matrícula de la universidad no se pagan solas ¿sabe?

- Lo sabemos, pero no te veo hecha para este trabajo; es decir, eres contestona, demasiado seria y no pareces tener don de gentes- Dijo el pelinegro que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

- Puede que sea así, pero yo creía que a las prostitutas se les pagaba por follar y nunca he tenido ninguna queja al respecto.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, pero si no se fía de mí, ¿por qué no me prueba?- Dijo la pelirroja con voz coqueta, mirando al hombre pelinegro de arriba abajo, que mirándolo bien no estaba nada mal, delgado pero fuerte, y además tenía esos ojos negros tan penetrantes que habían capturado a la chica pelirroja desde el principio.

En ese momento rojo y negro se encontraron liberando entre ellos una guerra, de la cual dependería el curso del universo, una batalla a vida o muerte; y ninguno de los oponentes estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar por el otro.

Sasuke no apartaría la mirada, esa chica tenía algo, que mantenía sus ojos completamente quietos, no tenía poder sobre ellos; no eso no podía ser, nunca al gran Sasuke Uchiha una mujer le había afectado tanto; jamás se había dejado dominar por nadie y menos por una fémina, el no perdería.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, entre los dos luchadores se levantaba una cortina de furia, cólera y rabia; las otras dos personas presentes en el local simplemente miraban el enfrentamiento estupefactos, había que poner fin a esa estúpida batalla.

- Bien, bien; déjenlo ya, Karin te damos las gracias sopesaremos tu solicitud, pero antes que nada te diré que en este trabajo la discreción lo es todo, nada de preguntas solo trabajas.

- Si, no sé qué tipo de preguntas tendría que hacer.

- Perfecto, con eso está todo dicho, te tendremos en cuenta, te puedes marchar.

- Vale, gracias- Y con eso la pelirroja salió del lugar con paso firme.

Y solo quedaron tres personas en completo silencio.

GRRRR

Sonó el estomago del rubio, por todo el vacío local

- Iré a por el ramen- Dijo el ojiazul emocionado por ir a por su preciado ramen.

Y solo quedaron dos en un horrible e incomodo silencio.

- Pensaste mi proposición del otro día- Habló primero la ojiverde rompiendo el silencio

- Sakura ya hemos hablado de esto antes, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, lo siento.

- Vamos Sasuke- le rogó acariciando la mono del pelinegro que estaba sobre la mesa, este no la aparto, directamente no reaccionó al tacto de la chica- Soy de las pocas personas que os conocen, se vuestro secreto.

- Sakura, nuestra identidad no es un secreto, simplemente hay poca gente que nos reconoce, e incluso hay gente que ignora nuestra existencia.

- Si, pero…

- No, este tema está zanjado; no hay más que hablar.

- Oh Sasuke, y que pasa con nosotros.

- ¿Qué nosotros Sakura? No existe un nosotros, las cosas ocurren y lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo, aparte de no volverse a repetir, no creo un lazo más fuerte que la amistad que nos une a Naruto, a ti y a mí, ¿entendido?-Frío así sonó la voz del pelinegro a decir esas crueles palabras a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

- Vete a la mierda Sasuke, eres un cabrón.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el local.

**.**

**.**

Naruto se dirigía al Ichiraku's ramen, su restaurante favorito, para el servían el mejor ramen que jamás había probado, las manos de Teuchi, el dueño hacían maravillas con aquellos fideos.

El restaurante estaba situado en una de las pequeñas callejuelas de los suburbios de Tokio, donde también abundaban los locales de alterne, bastantes de ellos de su propiedad; cuando llegó al sitio en cuestión, era un local muy pequeño típico restaurante tradicional japonés, atravesó la cortina que hacía la función de puerta y se adentró en lugar.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- Dijo un chica castaña con melodiosa voz al oír a un cliente entrar- ¡Oh! ¡Naruto, eres tú! Papá ha venido Naruto- Dijo la joven de ojos marrones emocionada por la visita del chico.

El restaurante era pequeño y carecía de mesas simplemente una barra con taburetes altos detrás se encontraba la joven castaña

En ese momento solo había una mujer, parecía alta y llevaba ropa de bastante buena calidad, o eso parecía, la mujer tenía el pelo azul; _raro color, seguramente sea teñido,_ pensaba el joven rubio

Un hombre con el pelo canoso salió de lo que parecía se la cocina, el hombre salía con una enorme sonrisa a recibir al chico, y los dos se fundieron en un amable y fraternal abrazo.

- Naruto que bien que estés por aquí, hace lo menos un mes que no te veíamos esa hermosa cabellera, antes solías venir todos los días a comer.

- Sí, bueno ya sabes, estamos un poco liados; no hay tiempo este año será el definitivo, no dejaremos que se nos escapen.

- Eso espero, cundo esto acabe quiero volver a verte sonreír como cuando eras pequeño.

- Claro, viejo, cuando acabe volveré a comer aquí todos los días, lo prometo- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Perfecto, me fio de ti; bueno ¿qué va ser?

- Pues… tres de lo de siempre; son para Sakura-chan y Sasuke, para llevar por favor

- Ahora te lo preparo- Dijo el viejo para luego marcharse de vuelta a la cocina.

En el restaurante se hizo el silencio absoluto, Ayame se sentó en una silla a ojear un revista, Naruto esperaba sus fideos y la mujer de pelo azul seguía comiendo su ración.

Pasados unos minutos la mujer ya había terminado su comida, y dirigió una mirada al hombre rubio que estaba esperando su orden.

-Parece que te conocen bien- Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo al rubio- lo digo por la forma tan efusiva de saludarte.

- Sí, bueno me conocen desde que era un crio, siempre venía aquí a comer- respondió Naruto mirando a la mujer que se levantaba ya de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse, se fijó en ella detalladamente, alta, delgada, parecía tener un buen trasero y sin ningún tipo de duda una perfecta delantera; _no me importaría pasa una noche con ella_, se dijo el rubio así mismo- ¿Y usted viene seguido?

- No la verdad, no vivo en Tokio, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo.

- Oh, es una pena, me encantaría verla más a menudo por aquí- Dijo el ojiazul dedicando una sonrisa pícara a la mujer que se la devolvió con gusto.

- Bueno pues si usted se ofrece a enseñarme la zona, nos podríamos ver más seguido.

La mujer pasó por el lodo del rubio, tocándole el brazo de una manera coqueta, dejó el dinero de su comida en el mostrador, y por última vez se dirigió a Naruto.

- Llámeme- dijo en su susurro en el oído del rubio, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de visita y le otorgaba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Después se marchó dejando a rubio totalmente hipnotizado mirando por donde se había ido, _efectivamente un trasero nada decepcionante, _pensó el rubio. Este miraba la tarjeta donde venía escrito un nombre y un teléfono.

- Konan…- repitió el ojiazul mirando el nombre de la tarjeta, le sonaba ¿pero de qué?

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar con tu… estoooo… con ya sabes…?-

- No, no sé- Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa burlona

-¡con tu "cosa"!- dijo señalando la entrepierna del rubio con la cara muy sonrojada-Deberías usar la neurona que te queda para algo de provecho y dejar de estar con mujeres una sola noche.

- ¡Oye! Hay mujeres que es lo que quieren una simple noche de placer, con un hombre atractivo y por supuesto un dios del sexo.

-¿En serio? Pues quiero conocer a ese "dios del sexo", porque lo que yo veo es un hombre más salido que el pico de una mese, solamente.

En ese momento salía de la cocina el viejo cargado con dos bolsas de plástico.

- Toma, tu pedido, lo de siempre y espero que la próxima vez que vengas te quedes a comer.

- Tenlo por seguro, viejo- Dijo el rubio dándole el dinero de la comida-¡Nos vemos!

El rubio que había salido del restaurante con las dos bolsas de comida, se dirigía de vuelta al local, donde seguro le esperaban impacientes, en el camino pasó por un parque, normalmente lo rodeaba, pero esta vez quería atravesarlo.

Niños jugando, gritos, cometas surcando el perfecto cielo azul de Tokio, árboles que llegaban al infinito, jardines verdes recién regados repletos de coloridas y olorosas flores, había de todo los tipos rosas, margaritas, tulipanes… todo era perfecto, quizás demasiado perfecto para su vida, una vida llena de excesos y enormes turbulencias, no es que él quisiera que su vida fuera un torbellino pero le había tocado así, tampoco se quejaba tenía dinero y para que nos vamos engañar era poderoso, muy poderoso, reconocido en su mundo y también por otros; pero también existían aquellas personas para las que era totalmente irrelevante y desconocido; amaba su anonimato, ojala pudiera ser así siempre, pero Naruto estaba tranquilo dentro de poco todo acabaría y sería un ciudadano más de la magnífica ciudad de Tokio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Hinata era un día totalmente normal y monótono, era un día más en su vida, toda su clase a su alrededor a la hora de la comida, más de diez confesiones (lo normal era una media de 4), la admiraban, la imitaban, la hacían la pelota; pero ella estaba acostumbrada y no le importaba, al fin y al cabo ella era la princesa Hyuga, el ejemplo a seguir de todas la chicas de su escuela, recatada, refinada, hermosa, inteligente, era la única forma de demostrar as u padre que era totalmente capaz de ser la perfecta dama.

A la salida de la escuela Hinata se despidió de sus amigos y se dispuso a irse, siempre cogía el camino más largo hacía su casa, para perder tiempo más que nada, hace solamente un año un chofer de la familia venía a recogerla a la puerta de su escuela, ella lo odiaba, parecía como si no tuviera libertad, pero consiguió convencer a su padre de que la dejara volver sola a casa; en el camino pasaba por un parque, para Hinata era uno de los parques más hermosos de Japón, hasta tenía un lago donde habitaban patos y alrededor una zona de césped lleno de árboles de cerezo, le encantaba pasear y ver a los niños, las madres, las parejas cogidas de las manos, los abuelos alimentando a las aves, al vendedor de helados que siempre la saludaba con una sonrisa la chica que se pasa horas tocando su guitarra en una banco, para ella era uno de los mejores momentos del día, por no decir el mejor; pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de bajar del majestuoso castillo Hyuga, al la vida normal, quería poder salir a la calle sin guarda espaldas, anhelaba poder mantener una relación sin que uno de los trabajadores de su padre le amenazara simplemente porque no era un buen partido o no la merecía, según su padre ella aspiraba a más, a lo mejor un joven de la realeza de algún país, o el heredero de una importante empresa, lo importante es que a le agradara a su padre.

Hinata pesaba en su viada, en lo maravillosa que era, no podía quejarse lo tenía todo, aunque sacrificara alguna que otra cosa, eso no importaba; el sentimentalismo estaba sobrevalorado; si no tenias dinero y reconocimiento no eras nadie, eso era lo más importante el dinero, con eso podías tener todo lo que quisieras, no había nada que no se pudiera comprar, ¿amistad?, al fin y al cabo cuanto más dinero más personas a tu alrededor, Hinata no consideraba que Shino y Kiba estuvieran con ella por el dinero o por su familia ellos la querían por eso ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos, ellos tres eran la verdadera amistad; ¿el amor? Por favor, el amor es un simple invento que fomentaba en consumismo, lo importante es que por sexo se podía pagar; esas eran las ideas con las que Hinata había crecido y ella no iba cambiar su estilo de vida.

Paseando por uno de los caminos que recorrían el parque, una mariposa se le cruzó por delante de los ojos, la joven siguiendo con la mirada a este insecto perdiendo de vista el camino y donde ponía el pie, un agujero en el camino hizo que volviera a la realidad.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritó, el bache no era muy profundo, pero el susto del impacto hizo que exagerara algo su reacción.

La chica se incorporó del suelo limpiándose su impecable uniforme con sus manos magulladas por la caída.

El ruido de unas bolsas de plástico sobre el suelo y unos pasaos acercarse la alertó, Hinata levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su joven vida, eran azules, en ese instante el azul se había convertido en su color favorito.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el chico, la ayudó a levantarse del suelo completamente y la devolvió su mochila, Hinata pudo fijarse en el joven por completo, rubio, alto, de piel morena; para Hinata era el hombre más atractivo que había visto, ningún hombre la había producido tal reacción en su cuerpo, la chica comenzó a acalorase, sentir un pequeño picor en su estomago, si no fuera porque lo acaba de conocer pensaría que estaba enamorada del desconocido.

-S-si- respondió en voz baja.

El chico le sonrío, sus dientes eran totalmente blancos y desprendían un brillo que no era normal, Hinata no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad, así que le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tímida.

- Bueno parece que está bien así que me marcho la próxima vez ten más cuidado al andar-decía el hombre manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara.

- S-si- dijo ella

- Adiós

- Adiós

El joven rubio recogió sus bolsas y se marchó, Hinata se quedó estática durante unos minutos, luego recuperó la compostura y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa, esta vez no sufriría ningún percance en el camino.

Hinata no pensaba que ese simple encuentro supondría el inicio de las turbulencias en su perfecta vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Espero que el primer capítulo haya sido del agrado de alguien, es mi primera historia y la verdad es que no tengo mucha seguridad en mi forma de escribir sobre todo de escribir las descripciones. Me gustaría ir mejorando mi calidad de escritura a medida del avance de la historia.

**Bueno por si queda alguna duda, el manga o anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No somos tan distintos**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo la oscuridad de la noche era cómplice de los gemidos, jadeos, gritos, ruegos, súplicas que se oían en un cuarto de un hotel de Tokio, dos cuerpos sobre la cama se movían al compás con movimientos bruscos, anhelantes, necesitados del otro para conseguir el máximo placer; el sudor cubría a los dos personas, el pelo se les adhería a la frente, faltaba poco, casi podía rozar el clímax con los dedos.

-¡Ahhhh, Naruto!- Gritaba de placer la mujer bajo el -¡Oh! Naruto! ¡Naruto!- Gemía su nombre sin parar produciéndole a él un placer incalculable, con esa voz tan dulce y delicada; su cuerpo perfecto, sus pechos desnudos moviéndose rítmicamente arriba y abajo, sus fantásticas piernas torneadas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él la envestía lo más profundo que podía, la mujer se dedicaba a besar y lamer su cuello que se encontraba tenso por el esfuerzo, con sus delgados y suaves labios rosados, mantenía sus preciosos ojos cerrados.

-Abre los ojos, mírame- Ordenó brusco Naruto- necesitaba ver sus ojos eso ojos que desde un primer momento lo habían hipnotizado, pero la mujer no escuchaba, no tenía remedio, agarró su cara obligándola a mirarle con los ojos aún cerrados-¡Abre los malditos ojos!

Poco a poco la mujer fue abriendo los ojos, Naruto emocionado, envistió a la mujer con más fuerza, a lo que ella respondía con gemidos y gritos que romperían en cualquier momento los cristales de la habitación, Naruto estaba impaciente volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos blan… ¿marrones?, ¿ojos marrones?, el chico paró en seco sus movimientos, ¿de quién eran esos ojos?, ¿con quién estaba acostándose?, no la conocía, no era ella, aquella mujer que desde esa misma tarde lo tenía hechizado, no era la chica del parque.

- ¿Naruto que pasa?- Dijo alarmada la mujer.

Naruto miró bien a la mujer con la que se estaba acostando, tenía el pelo azul y unas curvas envidiables, era la mujer que conoció en el restaurante, Konan, si no recordaba mal, cualquier hombre disfrutaría del sexo con ella, pero él en ese momento no, solo podía ver a esa chica con la que se topó en el parque, era tan hermosa, no se la había podido quitar de la cabeza, sobretodo esos ojos tan blancos, la necesitaba, necesitaba conocer a esa chica.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a vestir frente a la mirada estupefacta de la mujer que seguía en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana, sin poder articular palabra. Completamente vestido y con la cara lavada, el hombre se dirigió a la mujer con una mirada fría.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres, la habitación está pagada- Dijo cortante mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo, dejando atrás a una muy cabreada peliazulada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sobre la mullida y cómoda cama se encontraba un joven pelinegra, su mirada se perdía en el techo del cuarto, solo pensaba en él, el atractivo hombre que la ayudó en el parque.

Hinata terminaba de cubrirse con la manta dispuesta a intentar dormir, se despertaría muy temprano, necesitaba descansar, si no hay descasó no hay rendimientos, decía continuamente su padre siempre lo ponía de excusa para no poder salir por las noches con sus amigos y ella no estaba dispuesta a desobedecer a su padre; en ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando vislumbrar a una pequeña chica castaña y con ojos blancos como los de Hinata, era Hanabi.

- Hermana ¿puedo pasar la noche contigo?- Preguntaba tímidamente, todo lo contrario a su forma de ser, era una niña mal educada, y muy rebelde.

- Venga, pasa- Decía la mayor haciendo señas indicándole que se tumbara con ella en la cama, su padre, nunca las dejaba dormir juntas, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeñas, pero a ellas les daba igual, eran uña y carne, jamás se separaban, a las dos las encantaba estar con su hermana.

Tumbada ya en la cama y tapadas la dos con la manta, Hanabi observaba a su hermana que estaba con la mirada perdida.

-¿Ha pasado algo hoy en la escuela?- Empezó a preguntar la castaña.

- No, nada digno de mención.

-Venga cuéntamelo, por favor

¡Oh no! Hanabi estaba usando la mueca, si, la carita de cachorrito abandonado no había nadie en la Tierra capaz de resistir a la carita de perrito, bueno claro su padre Hiashi, pero ella no tenía esa fuerza.

- B-bueno ya sabes la normal, confesiones, halagos, piropos, abrazos de parte de Kiba, que ¿por cierto te he ensañado la foto de Akamaru y él en Hokkaido este verano?

-No cambies de tema.

-No cambio, te he contado todo.

-No te creo- Para Hanabi, Hinata era su ejemplo a seguir pero su forma de ser era tan distintas, que Hanabi aunque se esforzara al máximo en conseguir el mismo respeto que su padre tenía a Hinata, su malhablada bocaza lo estropeaba todo.

Aunque Hanabi quisiera a su hermana con todo su corazón, no aguantaba que Hinata fuera toda una puritana, monja como quieras llamarlo, un día Hinata y ella estaban viendo una película en la que un chico salía en bañado un simple bañador que ni siquiera marcaba el "paquete" del actor, ella no se inmutó pero Hinata se tapó lo ojos y hasta que no pasó la escena no volvió a mirar, decía que era una película demasiado madura para ella y solo fue hace 2 meses. Sin ningún tipo de duda su hermana una mojigata, 15 años y ni un solo novio, ni un triste piquito en los labios; y los hombres más cercanos, aparte de su familia, eran Kiba y Shino; Shino pase era reservado y no decía tonterías, pero el otro para Hanabi no tenía nada bueno, hablaba por los codos y no era demasiado guapo en su opinión, pero claro Hanabi solo tenía para el adonis Konohamaru-sama, ese sí que era un hombre, un hombre de 12 años y medio.

- Hanabi no seas pesada, vamos a dormir que mañana madrugamos- Desesperada Hinata evadía el tema, además no había sido tan importante solo se cayó un desconocido dios la ayudó, le sonrió y se quedó embobada durante unos minutos apreciando los fuertes músculos de su espalda.

-Dirás hoy, son las dos y media- Apuntaba la pequeña.

- Con más razón.

Hinata estaba harta, quería dormir, pero la astuta Hanabi no se lo pondría fácil.

- ¿Cuantas confesiones?- Preguntar nunca fallaba, y menos a la despistada de su hermana

- 10

-¿Neji ha hablado?

-No

-¿Has hecho los deberes?

- Por supuesto

-¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo sé

- ¡Si lo sabía!

- Q-que n-no, no pasó nada

- No me mientas más Hinata, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ha pasado algo importante

- No creo que fuese importante, solo me ayudó

- ¿Te ayudó? ¿Un total desconocido te ayudó?

- Si, Hanabi me ayudó, aunque no lo creas hay buenas personas en el mundo.

- Ya lo sé, pero… ¿un chico te ayudó y tú no sabes ni su nombre?

- Ajá

- ¡¿Tu eres tonta o te lo haces?!- Gritó como una loca Hanabi, que hasta se puso de pie en la cama

Hinata asustada por el grito de su hermana tiró de su brazo hacia abajo para volverla a tumbar y cubrir su gritona boca con su mano, la cual Hanabi no tardó en lamer.

- No es para tanto, pero ya lo sabes ¿ahora podemos dormir?

- Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo era?

-¿Quien?- Intentando escabullirse del interrogatorio, _pequeña ilusa de mí no escapa nadie_, pensaba Hanabi.

- Pues no se mi tio el churrero, no te digo ¡¿tu salvador desconocido?!

- Solo me tropecé- intentó quitar importancia al asunto- Era alto, me sacaba como más 2 dos cabezas y eso es bastante porque yo mido 1,57- divagaba Hinata intentando dar con la altura exacta del chico del parque- sí, mediría más o menos 1,90, a mí me parece alto.

- Si un gigante, no te entretengas ya sabes ir al grano… ¿estaba bueno?- Decía impaciente Hanabi, a veces su hermana era demasiado escurridiza y se iba por las ramas.

- De pende de lo que entiendas por esta bueno.

- ¡Que contestes!

- Si, era bastante atractivo- Decía asustada arrimándose al borde de la cama.

- Detalles- La cara de cachorrito la hacía genial, pero la cara de asesina psicópata la bordaba más aún.

- Tenía el pelo dorado como el sol, una sonrisa tan brillante que iluminaría los día más oscuros y los ojos azul cielo más profundo que jamás vi, era simplemente hermoso.

Lo de chica cursi le venía a Hinata como anillo al dedo, una sonrisa que iluminaria los días más oscuros, por dios que estupidez, no puede decir simplemente está como un queso, estaba para comérselo o demás frases coloquiales para referirse a un tío bueno.

-Bien por algo se empieza, pero no hace falta que use símiles para describirlo.

- Bueno ya te lo he dicho era alto.

- Si pero como era delgado, fuerte; esas cosas.

- Bien… A sí, cuando su brazos me rodearon para ayudarme a incorporarme noté sus musculo, si, era fuerte pero no robusto, ya me entiende no era un armario, en sus brazos pude notar su olor era…

- Espera, Stop, le ¿olisqueaste?-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Esa era su hermana totalmente roja hasta la coronilla, en poco tiempo si no se calmaba iba caer redonda- S-so-solo me vi-vino el o-olor, olía a…

-¿A qué?

- A…- paensaba Hinata, recordaba a la perfección el olor, pero le costaba identificar a que olía esxactamete- Pues olía a… a… ¡a ramen!, Si era ramen, era inconfundible.

- ¿Ramen? ¿De qué era el ramen?

- Verdura y también de… ternera- Se notaba que Hinata estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recordar cada pequeño detalle de ese chico.

- Parece interesante, ¿No le preguntaste su nombre?

- Claro que no, era un desconocido.

- ¿Que sentiste cuando te ayudo?

- No sé, era una sensación rara, no se describirla.

- Inténtalo- Emoción se veía en los chispeantes ojos de Hanabi, su hermana había experimentado sensaciones raras con un hombre, el primer hombre.

- Era como pinchazos en todo el cuerpo, el corazón latía muy rápido- A Hinata solo de pensar en el hombre desconocido, se le aceraba el corazón, le empezar a faltar el aire, al recordarle- Me dio pena cuando se despidió y se fue, Hanabi ¿esto qué significa? ¿Me gusta ese chico?

Hanabi estaba en shock, su mojigata hermana había admitido por voluntad propia que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese un chico que le gustase y le estaba preguntando a ella si estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿A caso lo dudas?, ¡ese chico es tu primer amor!

-A-a-a-am-a

- A-M-O-R, puedes decirlo sin miedo, venga te ayudo.

- A- Decía Hanabi, tenía que enseñarle a su hermana mayor muchas cosas.

-A- Repetía Hinata con miedo, ella no creía que se hubiese enamorado de chico del parque, era demasiado repentino.

- M-

- M-

-O-

-O-

-R-

-R-

- Ahora tu sola- Animaba Hanabi.

-A-M-O-R-

-¡Exacto!, ahora no deletrees, ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Hinata Hyuga puede con todo!

- ¡Si, Yo puedo con cualquier cosa!- _Hinata nunca se rinde_, se daba ánimos mentalmente- Amor. Estoy Enamorada.

Hanabi no creía lo que oía, Hinata había admitido sus sentimientos, a lo mejor ella también tenía que ser honesta con Konohamaru y decirle como se sentía.

- Pero Hanabi, nunca le voy a volver a ver- Hinata no había caído en eso se podía haber enamorado de una persona a la que no iba a volver a ver, eso era muy triste.

- Nunca digas nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se desplomó en la cama de su apartamento, no lo podía cree había dejado a una mujer en el hotel sin haber acabado, todo por una estúpida chica que no se podía sacar de la cabeza; el joven empezó a patalear y golpear el colchón con los puños, no podía estar más enfadado.

TOC TOC

Enserio quien llamaba a las tres de la mañana, Naruto de malagana y murmurando insulto, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Son las tres de la maña

Pechos, solo podía ver unos enormes pechos, parecían tan blanditos que solo de verlos le entraban ganas de estrujar o meter la cara entre ello eso debía ser el paraíso.

- Naruto, mis ojos están aquí- Por primera vez Naruto apartó la mirada de los pechos y dirigirla a los ojos de la mujer, alta, rubia con el pelo recogido en dos coletas, con unos ojos color miel, pero sin ningún tipo de duda de lo que más orgullosa de sentía esa mujer era de sus curvas donde los pechos eran la principal atención, y no era para menos porque vaya pechos que tenía la vieja, a Naruto hubo algún tiempo en que la mujer le parecía demasiado atractiva incluso llegó a pensar que la quería, vaya estupidez esa mujer era como su madre, la quería como a una madre.

- Tsunade que haces aquí, siguen siendo las tres de la mañana.

- Así saludas a la persona que te ha ayudado en todos estos años.

- Perdona quieres pasar

- Gracias mocoso- dijo entrando al apartamento del rubio.

Las dos personas se sentaron en el enorme sofá de cuero marrón que predominaba en el enorme apartamento. La mujer miró por la ventana que se situaba justo enfrente del sofá la gran vista de la ciudad.

- ¿Es bonita verdad?

- Si es muy hermosa, me encantaría pasar más tiempo aquí pero ya sabes en Yokohama la cosa va mal.

- Ya me lo dijo el viejo, pronto atacaremos nos les dejaremos escapatoria.

Tsunade confiaba en el crío pero su manera de ver las cosas estaba distorsionándose, estaba implicando demasiados sentimientos si seguía haciéndolo la venganza que planearon no sería suficiente para aplacarle, y ella no quería ver correr sangre, y menos la de Naruto y Sasuke.

- No están fácil hay que pensarlo bien no creo que estemos preparados

- Sasuke y tú siempre decís lo mismo, si seguimos parados lo único que conseguiremos es que nuestros planes se vallan al traste y les dejaremos vía libre.

Naruto siempre mantenía esa fachada de niño imprudente e infantil que no sabe hasta dónde llega la ficción y donde empieza la realidad; pero esta vez no era así puede que Naruto se dejase llevar por sus emociones pero era importante pare él y no dejaría que las personas que le arruinaron la vida, se la jodieran a otras personas esta vez sería la definitiva, no fallarían.

-Naruto aunque siempre te esté apoyando esta decisión no es la mejor. Y tú lo sabes, porque no nos das algo más de tiempo no tiene porque irse a la mierda el plan lo mejoraremos y ganaremos la batalla.

Después de eso el silencio reinó en la sala pero no era incomodo las dos personas meditaban cada uno por su lado.

- Sé lo arriesgado que es, y que si fallamos, muchos de nuestros hombres tienen familia, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, pero tampoco podemos dejarlo como está, llámame egoísta pero alcanzaré mi meta no dejaré que "él" se salga con la suya.

- Lo comprendo- La última palabra había sido dicha, Tsunade sabía que lograría que Naruto cambiase de opinión, era inútil- Y que tal está Sasuke, hace mucho que no lo veo, incluso más que a ti.

- Sasuke está bien, ya sabes lo normal en Sasuke, algunas mujeres en su cama, frío y calculador, también quiere lograr la venganza, es lo normal, mataron a toda su familia.

- A la tuya también- Le recordó, podía hablar de lo ocurrido a la familia Uchiha, pero era incapaz de reconocer que sus padres también habían sido asesinados delante de sus ojos.

- Lo sé, pero no me guata recordarlo.

- ¿Y tú, que tal? ¿Encontraste al amor de tu vida?- Cuando la conversación empezaba a tirar hacía los hechos de hace dieciséis años, lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

- No, ya sabes lo que opino de ello.

- Sí desde que viste a Sasuke y Sakura juntos, piensas que el amor es una mierda, sabes, es mejor acostarte con un montón de mujeres a las que ni siquiera aguantas y luego desecharlas como si fueran basura.

- No deberías meterte con mi forma de vivir, no tienes porque cuestionarla tan a la ligera, además tú también te has acostado con muchos hombres a lo largo de tu vida, y te costó muchos años decidir llevar una relación estable con Jiraiya.

- Eso no es verdad yo siempre quise a Jiraiya pero nos distanciamos poco a poco, ahora llevamos una relación muy saludable- Odiaba que se metieran con ella y sus relaciones, amaba a Jiraiya con todo su corazón y jamás se arrepentiría de decidir quedarse con el- ¿Quién ha sido la afortunada esta noche?- Sabía que Naruto pasaba cada noche del año con una mujer diferente, por lo menos quería saber quien había sido la desafortunada.

- Ninguna, bueno una mujer que conocí en el Ichiraku pero no ella no cuenta- Enfadado Naruto recordaba los vergonzosos momentos que pasó en aquel hotel y por ende a la joven del parque.

-¿Cómo que no cuenta es que esa mujer es menos que las otras?- La indignación se hacía presente en el rostro de la mujer rubia, no permitiría que se denigrará a las mujeres, que tanto habían luchado por la igualdad de géneros.

- No quise decir eso- Dijo simplemente, pero a la mujer sentado enfrente de él no le era válida esa respuesta- Me refiero a que no, como decirlo… no he acabado satisfecho- Naruto hizo uso de la mayor sutileza de la que era capaz, una palabra mal dicha y no salía vivo, ni venganza ni leches.

- O sea que no te has corrido- Esa mujer sí que era sutil, y Naruto la creía una feminista acérrima- Que raro en ti ¿no? He oído proezas del gran Naruto Zumaque en la cama.

- Bueno ha ocurrido algo- La vergüenza se hizo presente en el joven, sus mejillas empezaron a coger un color rosado, Tsunade estaba asombrada hacía años que no veía a Naruto avergonzado.

- Que pasó- Impaciente Tsunade se abalanzó hacia el joven, agarrándolo por los hombros y balanceándole como si le fuese la vida en ello.

- Bueno fue una chica, en el parque.

- ¿Parque?

- Si, volvía del Ichiraku hacia el local nueve, y bueno… me encontré con una chica en el parque, que se había tropezado, simplemente la ayude.

-¿La ayudaste?

- Ajá

- ¿Era guapa?

- Preciosa, estatura media, delgada, se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque lo escondiera tras el uniforme

- ¿Uniforme?- Asentimiento por parte del chico- ¿Era un uniforme escolar?- Otro asentimiento por parte de rubio- Tu eres tonto, seguramente esa chica es menor- Naruto estaba sorprendió, no había caído en eso, sabía del uniforme pero no se había dado cuenta de que la chica podía ser una estudiante.

- Bueno, no tenía pinta de muy pequeña, iría a segundo

- Naruto no te puedes acerca a ella, si la acosas y te denuncia, tú y yo sabemos lo que pasará y nuestro plan no se llevará a cabo.

- No pensaba acosarla, solo acercarme a ella, conocerla, a lo mejor ser su amigo y luego...

- Fallártela- terminó de decir la mujer con cara de pocos amigos

- Si, fallármela, estaba muy buena, y tenía unos buenos pechos y un buen trasero, además lo necesito, necesito por lo menos conocerla, saber quién es, ponerla nombre; esta noche estaba con una mujer esplendida , fogosa y excitante, y no podía quitármela de la cabeza; su cabello negro azabache, su tez blanca como la porcelana- Tsunade alucinaba con Naruto jamás hubiera pensado que una chica, y menos una niña, lo afectaría tanto- sus ojos blancos como la nieve, sus…

- Espera has dicho blancos, ojos blancos- Tsunade no cría lo que había oído, los ojos casi se le salían de sus órbitas

- Si, ojos blancos- Naruto no entendía la reacción de la vieja, que tendrían de especial unos ojos blancos.

- ¿Sabes de quién son característicos los ojos blancos?

- Claro, de las personas con ojos blancos- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, apartó la vista de la mujer, que para él no decía más que tonterías

- De los Hyuga- Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con espanto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era por la mañana en Tokio, entre cajas y montones de papeles, se encontraba un pelinegro, mirando al techo mientras en las manos sostenía un sobre de color blanco.

- Tendré que llamar a Naruto, necesito una segunda opinión

El pelinegro marcó el número de teléfono rápidamente al fin y al cabo se lo sabía de memoria.

Beep Beep Beep

- _¿Si?… ¿quién es?_- Respondió una voz masculina adormilada.

- Soy yo

- _Sasuke, siempre molestando en el momento más adecuado_- La voz burlona de su amigo se hizo escuchar por auricular, siempre estaba bromeando, Sasuke no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, esa poca determinación para afrontar las cosas con seriedad, ¿era una ventaja o una desventaja?

- Cállate y escucha Naruto- Cortante afrontó la situación, sino ponía orden en su vida acabaría como Naruto, y Sasuke tenía claro que no quería parecerse a él. Itachi. Ese sí que era su modelo a seguir. ¿Dónde estaría ahora?- Me ha llegado esta mañana

- _¿El que te ha llegado?_- Naruto nunca se enteraría, podían estar en medio de una guerra, que no sabría en que bando está; Naruto era simple y llanamente, imbécil.

- La carta- Sabía que dentro de dos segundos Naruto le preguntaría _¿qué carta? _Esta vez se lo pondría fácil, no tenía tiempo para juegos- La carta de su fiesta

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo el silencio por varios largos segundos, eso indicaba que Naruto sabía a lo que Sasuke se refería.

Sasuke podía apreciar la respiración de su amigo, habían pasado la vida juntos, se notaba que Naruto estaba cabreado, siempre que se enfadaba su respiración se volvía entrecortada, ahora estaría creciendo dentro de él una bestia, una bestia intentando salir al exterior, una bestia sedienta de sangre, una bestia deseosa de que su venganza se haga realidad.

Había llegado el momento. Obtendrían su venganza.

- _¿Cuando es?-_ Volvió a oírse la voz al otro lado, la cual seguía oyéndose impaciente y nerviosa.

- Mañana- no hubo respuesta de Naruto-¿Naruto que vamos hacer?

Era una pregunta estúpida, la respuesta estaba clara.

- _Atacar_

Fue la última palabra que se oyó a través del teléfono. Una sonrisa se hizo hueco en la cara del pelinegro.

Ahora empezaba la guerra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, he tardo bastante en actualizar, pero es que soy muy lenta para escribir. Este capítulo no cuenta con ninguna escena de nuestras parejas, pero prometo que en el próximo ocurrirán cositas. También se irán aclarando cosas.**

**Muchas gracias a Lilipili y aixa por comentar por supuesto también por follows y fav.**

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Somos Tan Distintos**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra mañana comenzaba para Hinata Hyuga, acababa de descubrir que podía estar enamorada de una persona que solo había vistos una vez y que no lo haría de nuevo, _bueno que más da por algo se le llama amor a primera vista_, se decía Hinata para darse ánimos, la vida era muy larga y estaba segura de que aquel rubio no sería su único amor, en el caso de que lo que sentía fuese amor, no es seguro_, además el amor va y viene, hoy puedo estar enamorada de él y mañana de Shino, por ejemplo._

No podía seguir comiéndose la cabeza con aquello, hoy era un día importante, era la fiesta de la empresa, y como su padre la había dicho tenía que causar un magnífica impresión a los asistentes, así que se prepararía para ser la hija y primogénita perfecta.

Su día consistiría en: desayunar algo ligero pero a la vez que alimente lo suficiente para que no pase hambre, ir a la escuela, mantener la actitud modélica de todos los días, mantendría una conversación unilateral con Neji, seguía mudo; intentaría no sufrir ningún tipo de percance de ida o de vuelta a la escuela; por ejemplo no caerse y que un total desconocido la ayudase, se ducharía elegiría el vestido para la noche, un peinado acorde y un maquillaje perfecto. De esa forma esta noche sería recordada como la noche en que Hinata Hyuga fue proclamada con orgullo y satisfacción la heredara total de la familia Hyuga. Esta sería su noche, todo pasaría tal y como la había planeado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente hablando y gritando, todo por esta noche, su última oportunidad de recuperar el puesto que se merecían.

Naruto estaba frente a todo las personas que se encontraban en la nave, en un improvisado escenario les daría la gran noticia, acudirían a la fiesta de Hiashi Hyuga. Un arranque de tos hizo que las personas presentes guardaran silencio.

- Bien, hemos estado esperando esta oportunidad años, muchos de vuestros familiares más cercanos murieron por esta misma causa, ¡recuperar lo que nos pertenece!; nuestro legado- Naruto estaba nervioso no pudo dormir en toda la noche anterior por la emoción que le produjo la notica de la fiesta de los Hyuga y lo que esa misma noche le había revelado Tsunade de esa misma familia- Mis padres y los de Sasuke fueron asesinados cruelmente a manos de estos seres sin sentimientos y sin una pizca de piedad- El rubio volvió a recordar esos hechos de hace 14 años.

_Flashback_

Sangre en los suelos, paredes, puertas y escaleras de la casa, un pequeño de niño paseaba por los pasillos de esta, estaba asustado desde su habitación había oído gritos e insultos acompañados de golpes, y si no había oído mal, cristales rotos, muchos cristales rotos.

El niño baja las escaleras de madera, ahora tintadas de rojo, hacía la sala de la casa de donde procedían los ruidos, en un principio pensó que era un de las reuniones que celebraban sus padres en casa con unos cuantos amigos, pero nunca había habido violencia y aquello en ese momento parecía un matadero.

El rubio se encontraba en el último escalón, todavía se oía alguna voz agonizante del salón pero no conseguía ver quién hacía tal ruido, solo esperaba que no fueran sus padres, a sus diez años había visto mucho sangre, demasiada, sus padres le decían que eran muy pequeño para comprender la situación pero que cuando fuese mayor se lo explicarían, aunque siempre le daban la misma respuesta: eran malas personas se lo merecían y el los creía; el pequeño oyó un ruido un último disparo, los gritos agonizantes cesaron, por delante de sus ojos pasó una figura, Naruto se agachó, así era poco probable que le viese; oyó la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, estaba fuera de peligro, bajó el último escalón y corrió hacía donde escuchó los gritos.

Se paralizó una cabellera roja y una rubia tendidas en el suelo, no cabía duda eran sus padres, sus cuerpos se encontraban llenos de sangre y cortes, estaba totalmente mutilados, el niño empezó a llorar, se acercó a sus padres ahora muertos. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus padres y en las heridas que sufrieron estos que no se percató de los ojos que le miraban con atención en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Naruto lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su padre hasta que notó una mano sobre su cabeza, en ese instante se giró para encontrarse con los ojos más blancos que en su vida había visto, se le quedo mirando por un largo tiempo, analizaba cada centímetros del hombre que se encontraba justo delante suya, alto, musculoso y con el pelo castaño, su cara estaba arrugada tenía pinta de viejo, pero siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su cara y no era especialmente amigable.

- No te preocupes, no te haré nada- hablaba con voz ronca el hombre que se había agachado para llegar a la altura del niño- Si te mantienes, callado no correrás la misma suerte que tus queridos padres.

El niño tragaba saliva, había sido él el que había matado a sus padres, ese hombre era un monstruo, le había quitado a las únicas personas que le querían, en el colegio no tenía amigos, le odiaban, y las demás personas mayores siempre le decían que era una molestia, pero sus padres le quería, le amaban, al fin y al cabo era su hijo, pero ahora ellos estaban muertos.

- De-de-deja a mi hijo- se oyó la voz de una mujer, la mujer que minutos a antes estaba tendida en el suelo ahora se intentaba incorporar, cogiendo la mano de su hijo- No le hagas daño a él, por favor- la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, Naruto estaba paralizado, su madre había resucitado y lo estaba salvando, ahora estaba seguro de que saldrían de esta.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí- el hombre empujó lejos al niño, se acercó a la mujer pelirroja con un cuchillo en la mano y en un segundo le cortó el cuello, Naruto no creía lo que veía, la sangre fluía del cuello de su madre, ahora si estaba muerta, el hombre se acercó a su padre, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Nooooo!- Naruto agarró del abrazo al hombre para evitar que matara del todo a su padre, pero fue vano, el hombre castaño lo volvió a empujar esta vez tan fuerte que se golpeó contra una mesa de madera.

Otra vez sucedió lo mismo un corte limpio en el cuello de su padre, el niño esta estupefacto habían asesinado a su familia delante de sus ojos.

- Ven aquí pequeño- le llamaba el hombre, pero el niño no se movía, el hombre se fue acercando lentamente al rubio con el cuchillo en la mano- Eres un niño muy mono, sería una pena que te pasara algo malo ¿no?

El hombre ahora de cunclillas acercó el cuchillo a las mejillas de Naruto, poco a poco, muy lentamente Naruto veía el filo del cuchillo acrecerse más y más, ese era su final, ahí acababa la vida de la familia Namikaze. Naruto cerró fuerte mente sus ojos esperando el momento.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis; seis cortes, tres a cada lado de su nariz, la sangre chorreaba juntándose con sus lágrimas, el dolor era insoportable.

- Esta ha sido una noche que jamás olvidarás, Naruto.

Luego se fue de la casa dejando al niño llorando desconsoladamente al lado de sus padres fallecidos, el hombre tenía razón, nunca olvidaría esa noche pero aún más jamás olvidaría el odio que sentía hacía aquellos ojos puramente blancos.

_Fin del Flashback_

Poco después conoció a Sasuke que había pasado por lo mismo que él, los ojos blancos también asesinaron a sus padres delante de él, era el destino que se juntaran.

Naruto no podía hablar con claridad, cada vez que pensaba en esa noche, se volvía más impaciente por acabar con ellos.

Sasuke está preocupado por su amigo, había sido demasiado para él, su sueño se haría realidad de una vez por todas y luego podrían vivir tranquilos y sin preocupaciones; pero ahora se limitaría a echarle un cable a Naruto.

- Por ello- tomó la palabra Sasuke- esta noche comenzaremos nuestro plan de ataque, tantearemos el terreno al que nos enfrentamos, y luego acabaremos con ellos.

Los gritos inundaron el recinto, Naruto sonrió y Sasuke intentó hacer lo mismo; estaban satisfechos; esta noche harán que fuera inolvidable para Hiashi.

Naruto estaba más tranquilo, esto era lo correcto, sus más allegados amigos y compañeros también lo creían, Tsunade y Jiraiya, que lo habían cuidado desde pequeño, estaban de su lado, el no podía fallar a su gente.

- Nosotros- se oyó la potente voz del rubio-Nosotros acabaremos con la burbuja donde Hiashi Hyuga esconde su verdadera personalidad, atacaremos donde más le duela- No podía flaquear, todas las personar reunidas, estaban esperando esta declaración, era su deber como líder- ¡No dejaremos a ningún Hyuga con vida!

Ni siquiera a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Por fin ha pasado, habrá que prepararse para esta noche- Decía Naruto a sus dos amigos, Sakura y Sasuke con los que estaba tomando una copa en el local número nueve- Por cierto Sakura al final a quién escogiste para el puesto de put… digo de acompañante- rectificó decir puta era demasiado despectivo.

- A la chica pelirroja, Ino dijo que no haría mal escoger a alguien con carácter- A la pelirrosa se le notaba cierto tono de resignación en la voz- Aunque yo hubiera escogido a Guren, era bastante más atractiva y amable.

-¿Estás molesta haber elegido a la pelirroja?- Habló Sasuke, el no compartía la opinión de Sakura, la chica, si no recordaba mal, era muy guapa y aunque las demás también lo eran, ella tenía algo que llamaba la atención, seguro que se convertiría en una chica imprescindible para el local.

- Por supuesto que no- se excusaba Sakura- Pero eso da igual, la chica comienza las siete de la tarde, no la podréis contemplar haciendo su trabajo, estaréis muy ocupados ideando el plan de esta noche.

- No va haber ningún plan para hoy- Hablaba el rubio- Solo entraremos en la fiesta y entableremos una respetuosa y calmada conversación con el anfitrión- Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en la chica nunca hubiera imaginado que sería una Hyuga. Hoy iría a despedir se de ella, la vería por última vez- Bueno chicos yo me marcho tengo que hacer una cosa importante.

- Adiós- Se despidieron simultáneamente los dos amigos.

Naruto salió del local.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ir acompañado a la fiesta?- Decía el pelinegro, tenía que hacer todo lo posible, para que la incómoda relación con su amiga, mejorara y volviese a ser como antes de que se acostaran.

- Haz lo que quieras- se notaba que Sakura no quería hablar.

- Bueno yo también me marcho, adiós.

No hubo despedida por parte de la ojiverde, tampoco es que le importar mucho, pero era ella la que insistía para hablar. Salió del edifico, volvería allí esta noche, al fin y al cobo necesitaba acompañante; y tenía a la candidata perfecta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, más o menos fue a esta hora su primer encuentro, hasta se había situado en el mismo sitio de la otra vez, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Naruto se acercó a un grupo de chicas que vestía el mismo uniforme, que llevaba la chica ese día.

- Perdonar, donde está vuestra escuela, es que me he perdido y busco a mí hermana.

Se notaba que le miraban con desconfianza, podían pensar que era un pervertido o acosador de niñas, aunque si lo pensábamos detenidamente no irían tan desencaminados.

-Siga por esa calle- señaló una de las chicas- y luego cuando llegue al primer cruce, valla hacía la izquierda.

Las chicas se despidieron y siguieron su camino. Naruto siguió las indicaciones de las chicas hasta que llegó a una normes puertas de hierro por las cuales salían un montón de escolares, esperaría hasta que saliese, por que saldría en algún momento ¿no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata corría por los pasillos de la escuela, normalmente intentaba demorase lo máximo en llegar a casa, pero hoy era totalmente necesario; todavía estaba indecisa sobre el vestido, aunque ya había descartado el amarillo pollo, pero tenía que decidir entre el lila o el azul marino, atesoraba esos vestidos como un oro en paño, habían pertenecido a su madre y el azul lo había llevado el día que conoció a su padre, quien sabe a lo mejor si se lo ponía ella también encontraba al amor de su vida; Hinata ya había descartado la idea del guapo desconocido, era una estupidez creer en el amor a primera vista, ¿a segunda? Puede, pero a primera rotundamente no.

- Eh, Hinata quieres que te acompañemos a casa, seguro que tu padre nos ha echado de menos en todo este tiempo- Se oía la vos de Kiba mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombres de su amiga. Con él venía Shino pero se mantuvo en lateral callado.

- Mi padre no, pero Hanabi está deseando verte, creo que tiene preparada la cuartada de tu muerte.

- Esa niña, no sé como podéis tener la misma sangre, es diabólica.

Hinata se reía, era verdad que su hermana no era demasiado amable con Hanabi desde el día que lo vio dando un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, Hanabi tenía complejo de hermana, no quería que le quitarán a su querida hermana mayor y menos un sucio perro.

- Entonces que dices, ¿te acompaño?

- Oh ¿Y Shino?, hace un momento estaba aquí.

- Creo que tenía que irse con su novia- Dijo como si nada, pero no tuvo en cuenta el susto que se llevaría Hinata al enterarse que uno de sus mejores amigos tenía novia.

Hinata paró en seco sus pasos.

- ¿No-No-nov-ia?- Tartamudeaba- ¿Porqué no me lo habéis dicho antes?

- Bueno Shino, pensaba que no era importante, ya sabes, no sabemos si van a durar.

- ¡¿No era importante?! ¡Para mí es importante saber cuando mis amigos tienen novias!- Gritaba, Hinata nunca gritaba, todos los alumnos y profesores que pasaban se quedaron viendo como a la princesa Hinata montaba un escándalo- Sabes no tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo contigo, tengo prisa.

Kiba se había quedado estático ante los gritos de su amiga, Shino se había echado novia pero Kiba tenía una cosa clara él nunca se enamoraría, las mujeres eran demasiado raras.

**.**

**.**

Hinata salía de la escuela a paso acelerado había hecho el ridículo, pero no podía creer que Shino no le dijera que tenía novia, eran mejores amigos; eso había sido muy desleal por su parte, no se lo perdonaría jamás, bueno, en cuanto llegase a casa llamaría a casa de Shino para aclararlo y luego a Kiba para disculparse por el numerito.

Hinata iba absorta en sus pensamientos, su andar era mecánico ya se había chocado con un par de personas y ni siquiera oía los gritos detrás suya.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera!- Hinata por fin prestaba atención la voz, ¿quién era esa persona tan escandalosa?, ¿Kiba?, no, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

- ¡No corras, espera, chica!- la voz se oía cada vez más cerca, era una voz masculina, no cabía duda.

No se dirigía a ella ¿verdad? ¿Y si era un pervertido?, Hinata aceleró el ritmo, empezó a correr pero los pasos del hombre eran más rápidos.

Intentaría despistar al hombre en uno de los cruces, ya quedaba poco para llegar al parque.

Los pasos del hombre estaban cerca la iban alcanzar, tenía que correr más, tenía que llegar a casa y no decepcionar a su padre.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, ese era el fin.

- ¡AHHHHHHH!

La cara de Hinata daba contra algo duro y bien formado ¿una pared? No, no olía a hormigón, olía a…

- ¿ramen?

Hinata se separó poco a poco de aquella dureza, era el pecho de un hombre, levantó la cabeza dirigió la mirada hacía aquellos ojos azules, no podía ser cierto.

- Si, lo siento por el olor, es que mientras venía de camino comí un poco de ramen.

- No, no importa, me gusta el ramen,- Decía apresuradamente la joven, sin apartar los ojos de los hermosos ojos azules. Era tan guapo, tal y como lo recordaba; rubio, ojos azules, nariz perfecta, marcas en las mejillas, labios finos; ¡¿marcas?! No recordaba esas marcas en su rostro ¿Qué serían?- Perdona pero ¿quién eres?, no es por ser indiscreta pero me has parado en medio de la calle.

- Oh, sí, eso- Naruto estaba más nervioso de lo normal, _venga Naruto solo es una niña,_ se decía- Yo… no sé si me recuerdas pero el otro día te ayudé cuando te caíste y quería saber cómo estabas ¿bien?

- Sí, estoy bien solo fue un rasguño de nada, no hay por qué preocuparse; pero de todas formas, gracias.

La voz dulce de la joven llegaba a los oídos de muchacho, eran tan perfecta y melodiosa podía quedar horas y horas escucharla, si esa era su voz cuando simplemente hablaba, no se la podía imaginar en otro tipo de situaciones más… intimas.

- No me des las gracias… eh ¿tu nombre?

- Hinata

- ¿Solo Hinata?- Naruto quería comprobar de sus propios labios, que tenían un aspecto muy atractivo, que ella no era una Hyuga, que a ella no la tendría que matar.

- Ajá, solo Hinata- La chica tenía miedo de decir su nombre, en más de una ocasión algún chico que se enteraba de su apellido se impresionaba, y creían que ella era un ser superior, lo cual era una completa estupidez.

- Pues encantado, Hinata-Dijo el rubio con voz sensual, haciendo que la joven colegiala se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

Las dos personas se quedaron viendo por varios segundos, el color azul de los ojos de Naruto se reflejaba, en los blancos de Hinata; parecía mentira que fuese enemigos.

- Yo… yo me tengo que ir- volvió a entablar conversación la joven- me esperan en casa, lo- lo sien-siento.

Después Hinata salió corriendo, dirección a la mansión Hyuga.

Allí sería la fiesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era de noche en Tokio, las calles de los suburbios estaban llenas de hombre y mujeres borrachos haciendo negocios, no muy limpios, y también repletas de mujeres que ofrecían su cuerpo a un joven pelinegro que pasaba.

- O Sasuke, quieres que nos vayamos a otro lugar más apartado- Decía una mujer que se había enganchado a su brazo con una fuerza sobrehumana.

- No

La voz seca del pelinegro se hizo sonar, las mujer que rondaban a su alrededor desaparecieron los más rápido que pudieron, pero con los tacones era muy difícil.

A Sasuke no le gustaba contratar prostitutas para satisfacer su necesidades físicas, para un hombre de su nivel, era demasiado, como decirlo, ¿vulgar?, Sasuke tenía un cuerpo trabajado y musculoso, la mayoría de las mujeres le anhelaban, y todas lo hacían gratis.

Además esta noche el cuerpo del joven ya tenía dueña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el local número nueve, las mujeres se movían de un lado a otro, todas en lencería para llamar la atención de los hombres allí presentes, todos hambrientos de lujuria, y ellas estaban allí para alimentarles.

Una mujer rubia, alta, delgada y con unas muy buenas medidas; estaba tras una barra sirviendo copas a los hombres, los cuales miraban a las semidesnudas mujeres, sin ningún pudor ¿falta de respeto?, rotundamente no, las pagaban para ello e incluso había mujeres que se sentían realizadas con un poco de atención de un hombre aunque solo fuera a sus pechos, perfectamente redondeados.

La vida ponía a cada uno en su sitio, a ella sirviendo copas y a esa pelirroja acostándose con hombres para pagarse la universidad.

Esa pelirroja era Karin, la nueva; joven, guapa, sensual, y parecía que acostarse con hombres totalmente desconocidos no era un problema para ella. Eso estaba bien, sabía a lo que venía, no se hacía ilusiones con que un hombre en un corcel blanco deslumbrante vendría a por ella a ese agujero de mala muerte. Eran tan distintas.

La puerta del local se abrió dejando ver al ser más temido por esos lares, el jefazo.

- Hombre, Sasuke, ¿cómo tu por aquí?- Decía la rubia tras la barra.

- Ino no seas pesada, solo quería ver a una chica.

- ¿Una chica? ¿Tú estas buscando una chica? – La rubia no lo podía creer en los trece años que llevaba conociendo a Sasuke, nunca lo había visto buscando, él, a una chica; normalmente huía de ellas, prácticamente las aborrecía- Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿querías a alguna chica en particular?

- Si, una chica pelirroja y llevaba gafas-

- ¿No sabes su nombre?

-No.

- ¿Pelirroja?- Preguntó la joven, ganado un asentimiento exasperado del pelinegro- La única pelirroja es Karin.

-¡Sí! ¡Esa es! ¿Dónde está?

- Lo sentimos estimado cliente, pero la señorita está ocupada con otro hombre- La chica comenzó a hablar en un tono dulce y delicado y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mira Ino, tienes dos opciones, me dices donde esta…- ¿_mierda como se llamaba?_

- Karin- habló la rubia, en su voz se podía escuchar el miedo

- Eso, Karin, o tú te largas de aquí, y digamos que no de la mejor manera, salir de este mundo es difícil, y si no cuentas con nuestra ayuda, imagínate lo complicada que será tu vida.

Ino no podía cree lo que escuchaba, la estaban amenazando con dejarla fuera del negocio, y ella sabía mejor que nadie, que si no tenía a su lado a Sasuke o a Naruto su vida se iría al traste, su pasado acabaría con ella, otra vez.

- Entonces, ¿qué decides?

- Sala número once- Dijo con resignación, nadie podía ir en contra de Sasuke, ¿qué quería tirarse a una de sus chicas?, ella lo permitiría sin rechistar, pero en las tres horas que llevaba conociendo a Karin, la chica había demostrado ser un hueso duro de roer, no había nadie que la controlara, ni siquiera el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ah, espero que el coche esté fuera cuando salga- Volvió a hablar el azabache a Ino, para luego marcharse hacia el pasillo.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke caminaba por el largo y estrecho pasillo del local, las luces rojas, se suponían que daban más intimidad pero a él solo lograban levantarle dolor de cabeza y el olor a plástico y a cuero le repugnaba, no podía cree que había gente que pagaba por quedarse allí unas horas solo para poder estar con una joven hermosa y voluptuosa que no era su mujer, pero, ¿quién era el para opinar? Al fin y al cabo el iba a pagar a una chica que conoció el día anterior para que le acompañara a una estúpida fiesta de etiqueta donde no habría más que idiotas estirados que beben vinos caros en copas caras, simplemente idiotas, el también tenía mucho dinero pero lo usaba para otros fines, que nunca serían nombrados mientras el viviera.

Sasuke se situó en frente de la puerta con el letrero del número once, esperaba que Ino no se hubiera equivocado. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta nadie abría, pensó volver a la sala del bar, pero de pronto oyó unos sonidos provenientes de la habitación, los conocía muy bien, eran gemidos, gemidos de una mujer, gemidos que harían que cualquier hombre (y mujer) cayera rendido a sus pies, con solo oír esa voz una parte de la anatomía masculina de Sasuke se encendía, nunca pensó que aquella chica, mal vestida y con gafas del día anterior pudiese causar esa reacción en un hombre y menos en él.

Sasuke no podía espera más, si se quedaba fuera de la habitación la chica y su cliente, consumarían el acto allí mismo, no podía permitirlo, su virginidad ,de prostituta, sería guardada para él, la primera vez debía ser especial con un hombre que la tratase bien, y que supiese practicar sexo como si la vida le fuese en ello, es verdad que se había acostado con muchas mujeres, no era ningún secreto, pero nunca se había en vuelto en algo más con ellas, las odiaba, a las mujeres y a las relaciones estables, eran una pérdida de tiempo.

**.**

**.**

La puerta se abrió causando un estruendo en todo el local, la habitación número once había sido invadida por un total desconocido.

La joven que se encontraba en casi total desnudez, solo contaba con sus bragas de encaje negro a juego con el sujetador que se encontraba en alguna parte de la habitación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que separarse inmediatamente del hombre que se encontraba debajo de ella; Karin no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ese era su primer cliente, llevaba desde las siete de la tarde aprendiendo la labor, le habían enseñado el local, que tenía que hacer si un cliente la molestaba, le habían explicado el trato que debían recibir los clientes y cuanto se llevaría ella a la hora de hacer los pagos; un 80% no le parecía nada mal, pero a este paso no recibiría ni un yen del hombre, primero que si ella iba muy deprisa, luego que si el encaje le daba alergia, y ahora les interrumpían, ni un día trabajando y ya la iban a despedir.

El hombre que se encontraba en la puerta, se acercó lentamente al sofá donde estaban situadas las dos personas, la joven tapando su desnudez con sus brazos y el otro hombre terminado de subirse el pantalón. Los ojos negros de Sasuke chocaron inmediatamente con los zafiros de Karin, esta le había reconocido, era el hombre que había estado presente en su entrevista y había puesto en duda su capacidad de prostituta.

- Perdone- Karin habló con voz firme, no se dejaría amedrentar en su primer trabajo por nadie, ni siquiera su jefe, por muy apuesto que fuese-pero por si no se ha dado cuenta estamos en medio de algo- terminó señalando al hombre que la estaba acompañado, que ya se había terminado de colocar su camisa de seda, de seguro había sido un regalo de aniversario por parte de su mujer, los hombre eran unos cerdos.

- Me da igual- La voz de Sasuke sonó ronca, tenía que ser fuerte no podía permitirse llegar tarde a la fiesta solo por que una mujer, semidesnuda, le estaba tentando con hacerlo en esa habitación mal iluminada, con sofás de cuero baratos- La necesito- y vaya que la necesitaba, él y su entrepierna- Me gustaría que me hiciese un pequeño… favor.

- Yo no hago favores- Dijo la pelirroja, mientras agarraba del cuello de la camisa a su cliente, que intentaba huir del local- Lo siento, como he dicho estoy algo ocupada, búsquese a otra- Karin dijo la última palabra.

- No- volvió a oírse la voz dura y demandante del pelinegro.

Mire, pero, si usted, como se llame, necesita una puta, no ha dado con la chica correcta, como no se largue de aquí en un minuto le juro que…. ¡Ahhhh!

De un solo movimiento la chica se encontraba en el hombro del desconocido, la chica pataleaba y pegaba puñetazos al pecho y la espalda del chico, como podía existir un ser tan insensible, ni siquiera estaba vestida.

El hombre la sacó de la habitación, la llevaba a la entrada del local, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, la chica que estaba siendo llevada fuera en brazos, cuando estaba prácticamente desnuda.

El hombre la iba a sacar fuera del local, era normal que las chicas se dirigieran a hoteles para encontrarse con sus clientes, pero para ella era una total falta de respeto. Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a Ino, que se encontraba en la barra en sus preciosos ojos pudo distinguir una pizca de culpabilidad en ellos, estaba a punto de hablar de decirla que no se preocupara, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca una mano estrujó fuertemente su trasero, ¿¡Pero ese hombre quién se creía!?

La puerta metálica de local se cerró, estaban en la calle, y ella seguía desnuda; por fin el hombre se dignó a bajarla, la joven se cubrió con los brazos.

- Sabes hace frío, y por si no te has dado cuneta no es que mi vestimenta sea la más adecuada en este momento.

A Sasuke le gustaba la vista de la desnudez de la joven, pero no tenía tiempo, luego quizás se divertirían un poco.

- Cállate y entra - Dijo sacando la llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta, Karin volteó la vista hacia atrás, allí había un deportivo color negro- Te quejarás, te podía llevar andando hasta la otra punta de la ciudad.

Karin resignada se dirigía hasta la puerta del copiloto, mientras que el hombre entraba al sitio del conductor después de haber cogido una bolsa del maletero del coche.

Arrancó el coche, la vida de Karin empezaba a cambiar, para bien y para mal.

- Toma, póntelo- Dijo el pelinegro, entregando a la pelirroja, ya acomodada en el asiento de piel, la bolsa de plástico, la joven poco fue abriéndola.

-¿Un vestido?-La pregunta sonó en el interior del coche, ganándose como respuesta un simple asentimiento por parte del pelinegro- ¿Por qué me regala un vestido?

- Supuse que no te gustaría ir desnuda por la calle, nos que a mí me importe, pero a donde vamos no está bien visto que vallas mostrando tus bonitos pechos- Decía con voz socarrona y una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras conducía el coche por las atiborradas calles de Tokio.

- Y si no le importa me diría donde vamos- Karin odiaba, que la impusieran las cosas y más si eran de un completo idiota.

- Ya lo verás, pero te voy a decir algo- El joven apartó un segundo la mirada de la calzada, para dirigirla hacia la joven copiloto, se acercó a ella colocando sus varoniles labios, al oído de la chica, Karin sentía su respiración, el corazón le latía a mil, todavía seguía desnuda, pero poco a poco fue notando como la mano del pelinegro, liberada del volante, iba ascendiendo por sus caderas, estaban frías y ásperas, solo tacto de sus manos ya la volvía loca, pero Karin no se dejaría vencer por un simple toqueteo de adolescentes en un coche ,eso ya lo había vivido; Karin llevó sus manos a las piernas del pelinegro, ella también subía hacía la zona privada del hombre, que reía en la oreja de la pelirroja ,intuyendo su propósito , si por el fuese ya estaban sobre una cama de un hotel fornicando como conejos, pero no era el momento, Naruto los esperaba- No me avergüences- Sonó ronca su voz, provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, luego se separó de ella, volviendo a su posición inicial, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

Karin, quién tenía todavía su mano en la entrepierna del pelinegro, la quitó de inmediato, volvió a mirar el vestido corto y escotado de seda que había en la bolsa, se lo puso, aunque el espacio del coche fuese reducido, era su talla.

- Espero que la paga merezca la pena.

- Estoy seguro de que los disfrutarás- Sasuke estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, él nunca decepcionaba.

- Eres un cabrón.

- Y tú una puta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Azul o lila he ahí la cuestión, el vestidos era inmenso, contaba con más vestidos que cualquier chica de su edad, todo ellos nuevos; no era una chica de vestidos.

- Vamos hermana, decídete de una vez, son las diez de la noche, en una media hora llegan los invitados.

- Hanabi, calla, esto lleva su tiempo, la elección del vestido es importante, a mí me parece que el lila queda demasiado infantil pero el azul es demasiado formal… ¡ahí! ¿Qué hago?- Hinata preguntó a su hermana pequeña sobre ropa.

- A mí me gusta el azul- Opinó la joven castaña- Pero como tú lo veas, el lila también es bonito.

Hanabi abandonó la habitación de su hermana, ella no estaría allí cuando Hinata comenzara a quedarse calva por el estrés de elegir vestido, sólo era un vestido.

- Yo creo que me quedo con el lila- Hablaba sola Hinata, mirando fijamente el vestido color lila, era corto, con el escote en "v" y una tira bajo el pecho, que realzaba su busto y dejaba caer en cascada el bajo de la prenda, lo malo de este los destellos brillantes que tenía a lo largo del faldón, no acababa de convencerla- O el azul- ahora dirigía su vista al otro vestido este largo con un corte recto y una tirante sobre un solo hombro, era el vestido que llevaba su madre cuando conoció a su padre, ella iba seguro muy hermosa, tanto que conquistó el helado corazón de su padre- ¡Ya está!¡Decidido!- La joven se enfundó el vestido azul marino, hoy quería estar hermosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese mismo instante, en la misma mansión, la puerta de un despacho se abría dejando pasar a una mujer.

- ¿Me llamaba Hiashi-sama?

- Si, Konan, querida, ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?- La voz de Hiashi era dulce, amable y comprensiva, en poco tiempo esa amabilidad desaparecería por completo.

- Lo siento señor pero la cosa se complicó, y no pude conseguir la información.

Como se había previsto la cara de furia del hombre no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Konan me puedes explicar para qué coño te pago, solo pedí que hicieras una maldita cosa que no era muy complicada!- Hiashi se levantó de su magnífico y como sillón de terciopelo azul, sus gritos albergaban odio, mucho odio.

Konan sabía que la había cagado, pero ella no pudo hacer nada para detener a aquel rubio, ahora mismo si se le pusieran delante le mataría a sangre fría.

Antes de que el mayor, golpeara la perfectamente tallada mesa de caoba, que tenía pinta de costa un dineral, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico, con el pelo naranja y multitud de perforaciones en su rostro.

-Pain, menos mal que has llegado, dime qué traes buenas noticias- Pain, era el hombre de confianza de Hiashi, él sí que no le fallaría nunca.

- Si señor, nos ha llegado la confirmación de la asistencia de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

-Perfecto, lo ves Konan, hay personas que hacen su trabajo bien, ya te puedes ir.

- Si señor- la voz de Konan era sumisa, pero en el fondo estaba hecha una furia, no era su culpa que el Uzumaki no hubiese terminado, además de dejarla a ella muy insatisfecha con aquel encuentro. Luego abandonó la habitación dejando a los dos hombres solos.

- Señor, como su fiel compañero me disculpo por la torpeza de mi compañera, le aseguro que ella está perfectamente cualificada para el trabajo.

-S i tú lo dices Pain, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

- Por supuesto señor- Pain abría la puerta para salir, pero antes le dirigió una última mirada a Hiashi- Esperemos que la velada sea de su agrado Hiashi-sama- Y salió al pasillo.

Allí estaba Konan esperando su salida, este se acercó a ella con una mirara amenazante.

- Espero que no la cagues más, esto es demasiado importante pare que una estúpida venga echando al traste todo el trabajo que hemos hecho en estos últimos años- El tono de voz, educado y tranquilo, utilizado antes con Hiashi, había desaparecido, ahora era osco y rudo, pero Konan no se amedrentaba ante nadie.

- Te recuerdo que no soy nueva en esto.

-¿Ah, no? Pues déjame decirte que lo parece, está será la última vez que te defienda ante Hiashi, Akatsuki no necesita inútiles.

Konan se quedó allí en el pasillo apoyada contra la pared, mientras veía alejarse a Pain, ese sí que era insoportable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto esperaba impaciente a su amigo en la puerta de entrada a la mansión Hyuga, bueno más bien a sus inmensos jardines, estos tíos sí que vivían bien.

La gente pasaba por su lado, le miraban, Naruto estaba seguro de que nadie le reconocía, su identidad estaba muy bien guardada pero los que lo identificaban sabían que era mejor callárselo, nadie les creería si hablasen de la difunta familia Namikaze.

El rugido de un coche se hizo oír a través de la carretera, por fin, mira que Sasuke podía ser lento, habían quedado en verse a las diez y media, y ya eran las once y diez, la mayoría de invitados ya estaba dentro disfrutando del caro champagne y los mini aperitivos de exquisito sabor, que ilusos, no sabían lo que les esperaba, para él la fiesta acababa de empezar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otro nuevo capítulo de la historia, un mes he tardado en publicarla, pero es que entre que soy una vaga por naturaleza y que no sé cómo afrontar las ideas que me pasan por la cabeza, no doy abasto; pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Muchísimas gracias a los comentarios,** **Lilipili y zholamale, muchísimas gracias me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a escribir, aunque siga igual de lenta.**

**¿ShikaIno? No sé, pero tengo muy claro que personalmente prefiero el ShikaIno al ShikaTema, ahí lo dejo.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, podremos ver la fiesta de los Hyuga completa, que en un principio iba estar en este capítulo pero por cosas del destino, no. **

**No sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que describir la tensión sexual no es lo mío, pero había que intentarlo. Ya ha habido un encuentro entre nuestras parejas, y un flashback de Naruto, quería ser bastante explicita en ello, pero no sé si he logrado transmitir la angustia que nuestro pobre rubito sufrió.**

**Y después de soltaros todo esto me despido, espero que haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente. **

**.Muac.**


End file.
